


Take Care Of Me

by ImagineBeatles



Series: The Smut Haven (McLennon) [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom John, But Not Much, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Paul, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gags, Intercrural Sex, John's insecure, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, This is dirty, Top Paul, enjoy, i didn't mean to write this, like... a lot of it, like... dirty, paul's a sweet daddy tho, strict but caring, there is some feminizing language, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John jerked when Paul suddenly lay a hand on his arse, fingers flicking at the small plug, and he moaned at the feeling.Please…he tried to say, but all words were blocked by the gag in his mouth,Please… Daddy.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: The Smut Haven (McLennon) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600165
Comments: 32
Kudos: 116





	Take Care Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I wrote this in two hours in the morning and I totally didn't mean to. I was supposed to be writing something else, but instead this happened, so here we are... enjoy 😉

John breathed hard against the gag in his mouth. He was lying in bed, on his stomach, legs tied in place under him, his arms pulled taut, hands secured against the metal headboard with purple rope, making sure he couldn’t move more than an inch. Inside him, between his arse cheeks, a small plug softly vibrated, big enough to keep him open, but too small for it to give John any real pleasure. 

Paul was sitting on the other side of the room, far away, watching him, sucking on his fingertips. John could hear him. He could hear him move, could hear him breath, could hear him take drags from his cigarette, could hear him fucking _hum_ to himself as if he was waiting at the dentist’s office. It was maddening, having Paul be so close, and yet not being able to see or touch the gorgeous God he had somehow convinced to be his lover. He felt insignificant as he lay twitching on the bed, even though he had Paul’s undivided attention. _He loved it._

“What am I gonna do with you, John?” Paul spoke, and John involuntarily tried to turn around to look at him - an unfortunate force of habit - and whined as his body strained against the restraints. 

“So impatient…” Paul mused, and John could hear the chair in which he had been sitting, creak. Paul was standing up.

“I have been keeping you here like this for nearly twenty minutes and still you are so impatient. It’s like you forgot how to be a good boy, Johnny. But surely that can’t be true. Daddy taught you so well, after all.” 

John keened at the use of the word “daddy”, his body twitching in need and desperation. He needed his daddy, needed daddy to untie him, take him in his arms and fuck him silly until John couldn’t think anymore. He needed his daddy to take care of him. But daddy wasn’t pleased with him, so he wouldn’t. He tried to speak against the gag, but only managed to slubber around it. 

“You _do_ look pretty when I have you like this. So needy, so willing, all open for me. I could just shove in and you’d cry from the pure satisfaction of finally having your hole filled. I wouldn’t even have to move…”

John blushed furiously at Paul’s words, trying not to notice how his body arched into it, looking for the touch Paul was describing. Paul, however, laughed at the movement. 

“Pathetic,” he said and John felt his heart sink in his stomach. He jerked when Paul suddenly lay a hand on his arse, fingers flicking at the small plug, and John moaned at the feeling. 

_Please…_ he tried to say, but all words were blocked by the gag in his mouth, _Please… Daddy._

He gasped in shock as he suddenly heard a loud smack followed by a stinging pain on one of his arse cheeks. His body tried jerking away from the sudden pain, the plug shifting inside of him as he moved, but Paul simply grabbed his hip to keep him in place. 

“Don’t move!” he warned, voice dark and strict, and John stilled right away. He knew better than to push Paul when he used that tone of voice. The man had the power to be cruel when he wanted to be, and Paul’s cruelty was worse than most people could ever imagine from a man with such a pretty face. John loved it when Paul got like that, loved to look Paul in the eye as he did things to John he had never in his wildest dreams imagined he would enjoy. But God, he did. And Paul looked stunning as he stood bend over him, eyes warm and sparkling, lips curled up in a self-satisfied smirk, as he did whatever he wanted to John’s body, only to laugh when finally John broke down and cried. 

Another smack landed on his arse cheeks and John forced every bone and muscle in his body to keep still, managing only just. He was rewarded with a small kiss to the shell of his ear. 

“Well done, Johnny. So you do remember how to behave for daddy. You were just being difficult.” 

He hit him again, and John kept still, and Paul repeated this action ten more times, during which John behaved as he had once promised Paul he would so many years ago. It hurt. Paul didn’t go easy on him today, each slap harder than the last, and John had to bite back his tears as his arse was coloured a bright red under Paul’s bare hand. 

“Such a good boy, Johnny,” Paul finally muttered, and placed another kiss to John’s ear, at which John keened. The sudden tenderness contrasted so starkly with the pain in his arse, it felt like there had been a hundred kisses and sweet mutters of affection in just that one little kiss, and John’s brain swirled. 

“If only you could see yourself. How broken you look, how beautiful, like my own little artwork. If you didn’t make daddy so hard, I would just stare at you forever, occasionally fucking you with my fingers to keep you on edge for me. Your cock looks so cute, all red and leaking, you know that? Next time I should put a ring on it and just take it in my mouth for hours. I bet that’d feel good. You do taste so good, you know.” 

Paul was rambling, whispering filth for the sake of whispering filth as he began circling John, admiring his handiwork and letting his fingers drag over every inch of John’s skin, watching each of John’s little reactions, each little twitch and jerk, with pleasure and admiration, and John felt _loved_. He liked being needed, liked it when Paul told him about all the ways he could keep him forever, liking the idea of spending eternity with the other man, even if it meant being strapped to a bed and held on edge for the rest of his life. Anything to keep Paul with him. Anything to make sure he didn’t lose interest and fucked off somewhere else to get his rocks off there. Anything for his love and affection. 

When Paul came to a halt behind him, John momentarily held his breath, waiting in anticipation for what Paul would do to him. He knew what he wanted. He knew what he wanted his daddy to do for him. But whether Paul was going to get that… 

“You’re gonna be a good boy for daddy now, John,” Paul said, sounding breathless and John smirked as he heard the familiar sounds of Paul undoing his trousers. He could hear him spit in his hand, and weird sounds that followed after told John he was pleasuring himself. 

_Daddy! Please!_ he tried again, but only gibberish came out. He jerked when he felt Paul’s hand on his sensitive arse and yelped when he squeezed. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” he said, and all of John’s nerve endings began to sing. John groaned against the gag when Paul suddenly removed the plug from his twitching hole, leaving him gaping around nothingness and air, now even more empty than he already was. 

Instead of replacing the plug with his dick, however, John instead felt something else breaching him, something colder, thinner, and longer, and fuck… 

“That’s it, baby. Just let it enter you. You’re doing so well, baby. My sweet boy,” Paul whispered to him as he laid a hand on John’s hip to stabilize him, easing the long silver dildo in inch by inch, pressing on and on, reaching places John had never even been aware of. He tried spreading his legs further, but found that he couldn’t. All he could do was just let Paul do as he pleased. It was incredible. 

Once the toy wouldn’t go any further, Paul eased it back a bit, only to slide it further in again, a bit farther than last time, and John made an odd choking sound in response. It was too much, too deep, too thin - he loved it. The dildo had to be at least fifteen inches long and while not everything was in, it surely did feel as if it was. 

“Fuck, Johnny. Such a greedy boy, taking all of that. Such a good slut. Keep it there.” 

John nodded in agreement, and pushed back slightly, taking pleasure in knowing he was being good for his daddy, that Paul liked seeing him like this, impaled and still wanting more. Suddenly, the restraints around his legs were released, and John frowned as Paul pushed his thighs together, before binding them with the rope. The slight change of position made John even more aware of the cold dildo that sat securely in his hole. Paul slapped his arse again, and John moaned at the wonderful combination of pain and pleasure. 

“I’m gonna fuck your thighs, baby,” Paul finally explained as the bed dipped, and John turned his head in alarm. This wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted- 

“Shh… it’s okay, baby. I know. Daddy knows,” Paul shushed him, stroking John’s cheek tenderly, before grabbing his chin to force his head back into the mattress. “But disobedient boys don’t get their daddy’s cock, darling. You know that. And you were so terribly impatient just now… What kind of message would it send if I fucked your pretty hole, anyway?” 

John flushed, but didn’t respond, making Paul tut. 

“Come on, darling. Don’t be like that. You’ve got a fake dick to fill you up. I’m not _that_ cruel,” he said, and with that, as if to underline his words, he twisted the dildo inside of John, making him cry out at the discomfort that felt so wonderfully good. John didn’t understand how he hadn’t come yet. Inching closer, Paul placed his knees on either side of John’s legs and grabbed his hips with one hand to hold him in place, as he took a hold of himself with the other, wetting it with spit, before inching it between John’s thighs. 

“Fuck baby, that’s good… Good boy, Johnny. Your tights always feel so good around my cock, almost as good as your _cunt._ "

John bit down the gag at the word, his hole twitching with need as Paul began to fuck his thighs, setting a leisurely pace of himself as he moved his dick between John’s legs, so close to where John actually wanted it. He loved it when Paul used feminizing language with him, even if it only happened rarely. He loved the humiliation and degradation of it, making him feel as if this was his rightful place in the world; beneath Paul with a cock up his arse, getting fucked like a girl, making him all the more aware of the fact that he was submitting to another man. When they had first started out, John had wondered if it was some kind of self-hatred, some kind of way of punishing himself for having sexual feelings towards men, especially towards Paul, who even in their musical and professional relationships had the ability to make John feel worthless in comparison. He didn’t mean to, John knew, but being Paul McCartney, it was difficult for John not to feel like a garbage musician in comparison. 

But it wasn’t that. Because ultimately, John loved it not because it was humiliating, or shameful, or because it hurt and he somehow deserved the pain. He loved it because when they did this, John could give himself over to those feelings he had so long repressed within himself, he could embrace those doubts and live out his worst fears, all while knowing that in the end Paul still loved him, that Paul would take care of him, and that he didn’t think any worse of him by the end of it. It was a way to overcome those fears, rather than to instill them further. 

Paul loved him. Even when they did this, when John gave himself so completely to him and surrendered to him and turned himself into something little better than a fuck toy, Paul still loved and respected him and didn’t see him any differently. He still saw John as the tough scouser with the teddy boy look and the thick-rimmed glasses who got into trouble, had his own band, and playing banjo accords on a guitar. No matter what side of himself John showed, Paul still loved him. And that’s why he loved this. It was reassuring. 

“Such a good boy for me, Johnny. Such a good boy for daddy. With your sweet honey thighs. So soft they are. God, I wanna hear your voice,” Paul muttered as he continued to fuck himself between John’s thighs, and the lad reached up to undo the gag, undoing it with one hand as he kept holding onto John’s hip with the other. The little ball dropped from John’s mouth. 

“Fucking… bastard…” was the first thing John breathed, his voice throaty and weak, without any real venom, only to cry out as Paul slapped him again, causing the dildo to move inside of him. “Fuck!”

“I finally take off the gag and that’s how you thank me?” Paul asked in a voice that reminded John of all those times he had been reprimanded at school. His cock twitched. 

“I- I’m s-sorry, daddy…” John gasped, but Paul did it again, unrelenting. John moaned as Paul began to speed up his thrusts, fully hard now and smearing pre-cum around to make the slide easier. 

“Insolent child,” Paul said, but John could hear the amusement in his voice, telling him Paul wasn’t actually upset with him. To make up for his mistake, however, he tightened the muscles of his thighs around Paul, earning himself a heated gasp. 

“I- I love you, daddy,” John said, groaning loudly as Paul began moving the dildo inside of him, fucking him with it at the same pace as his thrusts. “P-please, daddy. N-need- I- I n-need-” 

“Tell daddy what you need, baby. I’ll take care of you. Daddy always does, doesn’t he?” 

“Y-yes, daddy. Oh! Fu- Oh, daddy!” John moaned, screwing his eyes shut as Paul sped up his movements, fucking him a little bit harder. He fought the urge to swear, knowing Paul wouldn’t take kindly to it and would most likely drag out their session even longer. John couldn’t wait any longer. His cock was painfully hard, twitching, on the brink of erupting, letting out almost a constant stream of pre-cum that drizzled onto the bed sheets. He needed his daddy to fuck him. Need him inside. He needed his daddy to make him come. 

“What do you need, baby?” Paul encouraged, draping himself over John’s back to bite down his shoulder and tangle his hands in his hair, giving it a sharp pull that nearly brought John over the edge. 

“Y-you’re cock, d-daddy. Need your cock. Inside. P-please!” 

“I told you, Johnny. Disobedient children don’t get their daddy’s cock. Were you a good boy?”

“P-please! Daddy! Please! I-I’m sorry. I- I n-need it! Need it so bad, daddy. I’m sorry. I’ll be good, daddy. I p-promise. Just… Please. Please. Daddy. Please,” John begged and as he begged, tears began to form in his eyes, from frustration and genuine fear Paul wouldn’t actually let him come, would just tie him up, make him suck him off, and leave John waiting again until he had regained his stamina for another round. John couldn’t wait any longer. He needed his daddy. 

“P-please!” John sputtered again, fully crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he pushed back against the other men, trying in all the ways he could manage to please him and show him how good he was. Paul was stroking his hair, gently shushing him as he peppered kisses on his shoulder, hips still moving back and forth, movements more erratic now.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. Daddy knows you’re sorry. It’s okay. Daddy’s here. Daddy’s gonna look after you. Just be a good boy and hold still, yeah?” he said, voice gentle and calm. John nodded as Paul slowly began to remove the dildo, sliding it out inch by inch, careful not to hurt his partner and John let out another sob as it popped out, his body shuddering from over-stimulation. When Paul began to pull away, he let out another sob, arms pulling at the restraints that kept him in place. Paul quickly kissed his cheek to calm him. 

“It’s okay, darling. Daddy’s gonna fuck you now. It’s okay,” he said and slowly began to pull his cock from between John’s thighs, and let it slip higher, between the crack of John’s arse, before he eased it into John’s loosened hole, meeting almost no resistance. 

“Yes! Yes, daddy!” John cried, cocking his head back as he felt Paul’s cock enter him, warm and hard, wet with pre-cum, pushing at the walls that easily gave way for him. It felt so good to finally have Paul inside of him, filling him up, after having waited for so long, that his orgasm hit him right away, suddenly and without warning, taking John by surprise as he shouted Paul’s name and spilled his seed into the mattress, cock untouched. Paul cursed behind him. 

“Fuck, baby…” he said and John flushed bright red in embarrassment as he caught his breath, body slack.

“I- I’m sorry, daddy. I- I couldn’t hold back any longer. I swear. Daddy. I’m sorry.” 

“Shh... It’s okay, John. I know you didn’t mean to disobey. It’s okay. I don’t mind. God, that was fucking gorgeous,” Paul moaned, biting his lip and gripping John’s body so hard John was sure it was going to leave marks. Paul held still for a moment, not pulling out but also not pressing in further, and John’s arse tightened involuntarily around him. “Fuck…”

“You- you can still fuck me, daddy. I- I don’t mind,” John said, closing his eyes as Paul involuntarily pressed further inside with a heated gasp and a curse. Warmth spread through John’s chest at the reaction. 

“You sure about that, baby? Daddy doesn’t mind using your thighs or mouth, you know.” 

“No. I want it, daddy. Please. Fuck me,” John said and Paul cursed again, before nodding and pressing in further, emitting a pained gasp and a whine from the man under him, wincing with discomfort. He paused, but John shook his head, pressing back against his lover. 

“Fuck me,” he repeated, and this time it was Paul who obeyed, closing his eyes and allowing himself to sink into the heat of John’s arse, loose and wet and welcoming as the older man whimpered from over-stimulation. 

“Fuck, baby…” Paul muttered and John nodded in agreement, pushing back until Paul was all the way inside of him, finally filling him up after almost an hour and a half of playing around and waiting and begging, and _G_ _od…_ it felt _good._

“So good, daddy. Love feeling your hard cock inside me.” 

“Such a dirty mouth, you have. No wonder I kept it filled all this time,” Paul said, catching his breath as he slowly began to pull out, only to slide back in, harder this time, cock twitching at the soft whimpers John let out. 

“Harder, daddy. I can take it,” John said, and Paul eagerly complied, letting himself move in and out of the other man at a quick pace, giving him no time to adjust as he rocked John forward with each of his thrusts, making him gasp each time Paul’s cock hit his prostate. 

He was relentless, fucking him hard and speeding up his thrusts even more as Paul focussed on the squelching sound of his cock fucking itself into John. It was a gorgeous feeling, John being all the more pliant now his orgasm had passed, allowing Paul to do as he pleased while he simply took it, gasping his name, urging him on, and begging for more as he let himself be taken, offering himself up as a mere hole to fuck. 

John wasn’t sure how long Paul continued to fuck him, letting himself get lost in the feeling of it, letting himself drift in the wonderful sounds that spilled from the man’s lips, mixed in with the filthiest stuff anyone had ever said to him, fingers gripping his body painfully. It was a wonderful sensation, and as Paul fucked him, his own cock reawakened, growing harder and harder as Paul assaulted him. 

When Paul finally came, John sighed, relishing the feeling of Paul slamming into him for the final time as he filled him up with his seed, marking him as his own, while muttering something about how good his cunt felt. Paul held still for a moment, keeping his seed locked inside, body slack against John’s, until he began to grow soft, forcing him to pull out. He moved to untie John, releasing him from his bonds, before flipping him over and taking his cock in his mouth to suck him off, bringing John quickly to his second orgasm, which rippled through him as a pleasant, yet insistent wave, drowning him for a moment as he lost consciousness. 

When he awoke, he was wearing soft cotton pajamas and Paul was lying in bed next to him, holding him as he dozed, a peaceful look on his face. Two glasses of water had been placed on the bedside table. Paul awoke when John shifted. 

“You okay?” he asked, momentary worry passing over his face, only to be replaced by a loving smile as John nodded. 

“That was…” 

“Good?”

“Better than good,” John said, winking and Paul chuckled as he shuffled even closer, wrapping his body fully around John as he leaned in for a kiss, which John eagerly accepted. 

“I love you,” he said, against Paul’s lips, and Paul smiled, breaking it for a moment, to look John in the eye. 

“I love you too,” he replied, and John could see that he meant it. He could see the love in his eyes, a warm sparkle, and when Paul kissed him again, John had never felt better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, chut-je-dors for helping me come up with a title and summary for this thing. I love you! 
> 
> More daddy!paul stuff is coming up at some point in the future. Daddy!Paul is everything, so I guess I'm gonna have to even just for my sake ;)


End file.
